Pokemon: Charm and Curse
by Shakalos123
Summary: a new twist! Kuroshiro: a lab experiment adopted by Arceus. Ash Ketchum, a trainer betrayed by those closest to him, join them, Hau, Lillie, Lucy, and serena take the world by storm in the New Tyoko region! and retry the former leagues as well as ash gets revenge on those who backstabbed him! warning, OP ash, multi harem, Rated M for violence, smut, and swears. sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME EVERYBODY! To…**

 **POKEMON: Charm and Curse**

 **This takes place after the events of the anime pokemon sun and moon, and has quite a few twists and turns here and there.**

 **Just as a quick attention grabber:**

 **Pairings: AshXharem, PikachuXharem, KuroshiroXharem**

 **Types: an "Ash betrayed" X "New region adventure" story.**

 **Cast (main characters): Ash, Kuroshiro(my OC), Hau (in the game), Lillie, serena, and Lucille/"Lucy" (another OC of mine)**

 **Current arc: Arc 1: betrayal leads to a new friendship: Tyoko Region awaits**

 **With that out of the way… let's begin! (BTW... the legendaries will have genders, and Arceus is female in this)**

* * *

Prologue 1

the start of the Tyoko Region

Ever since the ultra-beast incident with Necrozma in Alola, the legendary Pokémon noticed that some of the energy from the ultra-wormhole lingered in the human world.

Worrying what it might do to both Pokémon and humans, Solgaleo, Lunala, Silvally, and the Tapus carried the energy upon an archipelago near the Sinnoh region, just far enough so that it doesn't affect said very region itself. However, the residue energy merged with the energy of the legendary Pokémon, and combined it created a special dome like field that encompassed the archipelago.

The Pokémon who were caught in its field became stronger, faster, and more powerful than before, while some even alternated their appearances.

Afterwards, people started to notice this phenomena, and some even ventured out to explore this new land. Everywhere, from the many forests, to the volcanoes, even to the tundra near the edge of one of the islands, there were many Sinnoh Pokémon, old and new, along with a remarkable discovery; there were never before seen Pokémon located in there as well.

Some built towns and villages, mostly out of wood and stone, but in the center of one of the islands was the main capital of the Tyoko region: the Nippon city. Nobody knows why, but Pokémon that migrates to the region recently aren't immediately affected by the field.

we will now see what's happening in the hall of Origins, before the ultra-beast incident 15 years ago.

* * *

long ago, in the hall of origins, the Alpha pokemon Arceus detected two strange energies.

the first was pure, and radiant as if an angel was present at the location, the second one, surprisingly, felt familiar. like the second energy was hers, but at the same time, it wasn't.

wanting to know more about the two energy sources, she assigned celebi and hoopa to locate them, then report back.

the first week after their assignment, celebi came back with glee. the first energy, as she was told by lugia who also sensed it, was the birth of the new chosen one. everyone at the hall rejoiced at the news, all except hoopa, who didn't return from his assignment yet.

weeks turned to months, and months turned into a full year, but arceus had yet to even see her little messenger. fearing the worst, she was about to send more pokemon to get him, but before arceus gave the order, a ring portal appeared and hoopa dropped onto the floor below, bruised, battered, and worse for wear with cuts and marks everywhere whilst a tiny but strong hint of metal invaded the air around him.

"HOOPA!? what happened to you!?" Arceus Yelped, her startled confusion became one of worry.

"Miss Arceus... I have news for...you..." Hoopa said before he fell over unconscious.

"Celebi, get the other's NOW!" Arceus bellowed. the green sprite nodding and warped out once she accepted the order.

one way or another, things were going to change around here.

* * *

later on, every legendary, and even the lesser ones arrived at the main chamber, with Hoopa, mostly healed, sitting in front of Arceus herself.

(for those who're wondering, i'll list them here: articuno, zapdos, moltres, mew, mewtwo, lugia, ho-oh, suicune, entei, raikou, regice, registeel, regirock, latios, latias, groudon, kyogre, rayquaza, azelf, mespirit, uxie, regigigas, cresselia, darkrai, dialga, palkia, giratina, heatran, Cobalion, terrakion, virizion, tornadus, landorus, thunderus, reshiram, zekrom, kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, victini, celebi, meloetta, keldeo, shaymin, jirachi, manaphy, Silvally, The four tapu guardians, Lunala, solgaleo, deoxys, genesect, volcanion, magearna, marshadow, zeraora. and at the biggest throne herself, Arceus.)

"alright. now that everyone is here, and Hoopa's injuries have healed up nicely, we shall start with your report." Arceus announced.

"this better be good if you took an entire year to look into it." Mew, her second in command, added.

Hoopa didn't respond at first, he just took one of his rings, stretched it out, and rose it overhead.

suddenly, a large, brown skinned man in a Black labcoat fell out of the ring, along with a cream skinned, pink haired woman, and two children, one looked like he was one year old, then other, a girl, looked like she was about a few weeks old. both adults looked like they nearly escaped with their lives.

needless to say, there was a loud response, and that's putting it lightly.

"WHY ARE THERE HUMANS HERE!?" Cobalion shouted.

"Hoopa what the shit?!" Victini yelped jumping away from them.

"what happened to them?" Jirachi and meloetta asked.

"cute babies." Suicune coolly said.

"the male child has the same power as you, my liege. although it's small, I'd recognized the energy anywhere. plus the two adults are the caretakers of said child." Hoopa started, pointing to the child, then to the adults.

"nnngh..." the male, moaned, waking up to the sight of every single legendary, wide eyed, staring at him. looking around, he just shrugged, and hovered over the other three humans protectively.

"I don't know what's going on here..." the man said in a deep voice. "but nobody's touching these three as long as i'm alive."

"we wish no harm upon you nor your group sir." Arceus addressed, swiftly glaring at some of the more stubborn legendaries. "all we require are answers to our questions."

"yeah... like who are you lot, and why did hoopa bring you here?" mew added, gazing at the man face to face.

"...so the djinn who saved us... hoopa was it?" the man asked, receiving a nod in response. "you have my thanks. it's the least i can do, but I'd prefer it if my wife and daughter were safe, along with the boy, before I answer all questions."

"hmm... Bonsai? what's... happening?" the female moaned starting to regain her consciousness.

" it's all right, Sakura. we're safe... for now." the man, Now known as Bonsai, assured.

"now then, may i ask for your full names please?" Arceus asked.

"... My name is Professor Oswald Bonsai, and this is my Wife, Gwendolyn Sakura, and our daughter, Lucille. the boy with us is Kuroshiro."

"wait..." Virizion stepped up, noticing something already. "you keep refering the boy as his own person, isn't he with your family?" one would not think it, but the rare instance occured where Bonsai actually flinched. hard.

"the boy's parents...died. we're the only ones left for him to go to, since we showed the most care for him. He doesn't even know them, but he does know that we're not his parents."Bonsai said, finding the floor interesting all of a sudden.

"how? one year olds can't really do that, you know..." Deoxys clarified.

"..."

"well..."

"..."

"perhaps we should ask another question." Celebi suggested

"yea, he's probably not gonna answer it anyway." Victini added.

"very well then... mind explaining what hoopa said about Kuroshiro having madam Arceus' power?"

"... those bastards..." Oswald murmured.

"what?"

"they took everything from us... made us into these **abominations** , made him like this...and they had the gall **TO ATTEMPT MURDER!**?" Oswald roared, his voice rising just like the dark malicious energy seeming through his body.

"bonsai please, they're not here anymore. like you said, we're safe." Sakura called, which seemed to calm him down a tad bit.

"Gwen... you're right... I almost lost control. my apologies..."

"that topic brings back... bad memories... so we are hesitant to discuss such things..."

"is that so?" Arceus said, her interest increasing.

"it's fine... well, to start off, we both wanted to find a way for Pokemon and humans to build a stronger bond than just friendship, almost to the point of kinship. with naivete and reckless abandon, we joined an organization called the Cross network, not knowing what we were getting ourselves into." Sakura started.

"they gave us a simple but secretly vital job to look after a few kids they kept at the facility. they were tremendously adaptable and caring towards the younger pokemon there, almost as if the pokemon saw them as their own. we we're awed at their progress, but something felt... wrong. it wasn't until way later when we found something suspicious."

rising up, the three relocated to a set of chairs one of the legendaries were kind enough to provide. thanking them, Sakura continued.

"we first noticed that the clothing they had on were vastly similar to that of young Pokemon,and they never seem to take them off at all. when we tried to take them off ourselves, we soon found out that they weren't clothes at all; they actually had tails, claws and fangs."

"next we found that they managed to acquire the unique ability to use the moves Pokemon can use. we started getting more and more suspicious after that. it wasn't until we ventured into the deeper parts of the facility when we found out the truth."

"well... what was it?" Meloetta asked.

"T-they were...they were **breeding** hybrids. they found a way to combine human and Pokemon cells to create them... we were caring for hybrids the whole time." Sakura said, her voice trembling with disdain.

"it didn't take long for them to find us, and when we refused their offer to join them... well... they **insisted**." Bonsai snarled, the malice returning to him.

"they injected this liquid inside us, and turned us into these... amalgamations. all we had were each other and the other hybrids, the leader was Kuroshiro here."

"..." Arceus was dead silent the whole explanation. they managed to find a way to merge Pokemon and Human DNA, and already put it to practice. this was a major concern, but there were still some things that didn't add up.

"that still doesn't explain why this child has madam Arceus' power." Darkrai said.

"...how many hybrids were there?"

"Sixteen, including Kuroshiro Madam Arceus." Sakura clarified.

"they found two ways to create these hybrids. the first way was to inject a serum they called _Ditto Extract_ into humans and make them breed with compatible Pokemon. the second way was to Splice the DNA of Pokemon with human DNA, and then injects _that_ into them. Kuroshiro, Sakura and I were the victims of the later, and they have scouts looking everywhere to find even the slightest trace of powerful Pokemon, even you lot as well."

"they must've found something that came from madam arceus and used that for Kuroshiro." Jirachi deducted.

"indeed. they managed to acquire a piece that had her power within it. how, I don't know."

"let's... stop for now. I can tell that this is taking a lot out of you." Arceus said, receiving a short nod from both adults.

"... you said that his parents died, correct?" Arceus asked suddenly.

"yes, they died trying to stop the organization from making a lab rat out of their son."

"..."

catching what Arceus was thinking, Cobalion grew indignant.

"Madam Arceus, you're seriously not contemplating the notion of **adopting** this little... _thing_ , are you!?" Cobalion said, getting more riled up than anything.

"well, he does have my power, and I've always wanted to know what it's like to take an apprentice..."

"wait... you'll adopt Kuroshiro?" Sakura asked, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"well I was thinking about it."

"that's fantasic news. we'll tell him the arrangements when he awakens." Bonsai finished.

"good." was all arceus said. _"something tells me that this will be the start of something great."_

* * *

Prologue 1 done!


	2. Chapter 2

**Charm and Curse 2!**

 **Now we get to part 2 of the prologue, this will take place 5 years after chapter one. Kuroshiro and Ash will be 6, Lucille will be 5.**

 **For temporal King, I'm holding off the betrayal part until next chapter since I planned on using this one for more development between Kuroshiro, the legendaries, and the others. I'll leave a list on who'll betray ash and who won't.**

 **Prof. Oak (temporal king, thanks for the scenario)**

 **Misty (i was tempted to remove her, but I just remembered that she first joined ash because of her bike.)**

 **Iris (to be honest, I didn't like the Black and white Anime. I love the game and the region, it's just, that the anime doesn't really suit me.)**

 **Cilan (same as above)**

 **Tracey (fuck this guy.)**

 **Drew (plan on murdering down the road)**

 **Trip (same as above)**

 **(more on the way)**

 **I'm not putting Brock because he knows ash the most out of all of them besides serena. Paul has respect for ash (however little it may be). and I'm not making any of the partners in XyZ or sun and moon traitors because they're somewhat recent, and still thinks highly of Ash.**

 **let's continue before i lose my streak. Ps. I made a little error, Type null, Silvally, and Mewtwo weren't created yet, so i went back to chapter 1 to correct it. also, I swapped Acerola for Serena because of obvious reasons.**

* * *

Five years later, we see one of our young protagonists in a pure white room with basic furniture such as a bed, closet, and nightstand. littered on the floor were dozens of papers, each one had notes and drawings, and Kuroshiro just finished another drawing when Mew appeared behind him.

"Hi Sis." Kuroshiro greeted, just finishing up another piece.

"hey Ks, what'cha doing?" said the cat like legendary.

"I saw some other kids do this the other day, and I wanted to try it." was his answer. holding up a detailed sketch, highly professional given that it was drawn by a Six year old, but still. the pieces were nothing to scoff at. looking at the various pictures and notes around him, Mew nodded with a giggle. "well this looks nice, why don't you show your mommy?" Mew suggested.

giving it some thought, Kuroshiro gave a big nod and started scooping up all his drawings. "that's a great Idea! thanks sis!" Ks then ran out of his room with tons of pictures he drew.

"... welp, might as well go see celebi." was all mew said before teleporting out. she never noticed a small but noticeable wobble from a bundle of sheets under his bed.

* * *

in the main chamber of the hall of origins...

Arceus was just finishing her conversation with Giratina and Darkrai when Kuroshiro wobbled into the chamber with sketches in hand.

"Hi mommy! Hi uncle Gira! Hi Dark!" Kuroshiro greeted.

"greetings my little angel." Arceus greeted. Giratina and Darkrai nodded.

What'cha got there kid?" Giratina asked, looking at the piled of paper the lab experiment was trying to carry over.

"Sis told me to show these to you!" Kuroshiro replied, holding up the pile to the three. the pages glowed a warm white light before floating to Arceus and the others, hints of surprise etched on their faces.

"they're beautiful, darling. simply stunning." Arceus said, filling the boy with pride.

"these are surprisingly well made. who taught you this?" Darkrai asked.

"Ms. Sakura and Mr. Bonsai taught me to draw, and Sis Mew gave me the paper and pencils."

"Kuroshiro! it's time for practice!" Virizion shouted from another chamber. Kuroshiro turned to leave but not before huggin the three legendaries first.

"i'll be back Mommy." and just like that, Kuroshiro hopped away, presumably to the next chamber.

back to the three legendaries, Giratina suddenly remembered something important. wanting to address it before he forgets again, he said his thought aloud.

"Isn't the little scamp's birthday in a week? the same as the Chosen Ones?"

"..." Arceus nodded, deep in thought whilst looking at the leftover papers.

* * *

"Today we will learn about your types. i'll say one type at random, and you'll tell me what's strong against it, alright?" Virizion asked, getting a nod from the boy.

"alright then. what's strong against fire?" she asked expecting the name water to be the answer.

"Rock, water, dragon and ground." was his answer, slightly stunning the green deer, and getting a giggle from keldeo.

"... okay then, Grass?"

"Fire, flying, bug, poison, and dragon."

"Fairy?"

"Poison and steel."

"Ghost?"

"Ghost and dark."

"hmm... okay boy, let's see if you can guess double types then." Terrakion stated, jumping in on the conversation.

"wh- Terra!?" Virizion stammered in annoyance.

"okay uncle Terra."

"what beats a grass/water type?"

being in deep though, Kuroshiro took a short while to recall this type of question. then he remembered.

"Bug, Poison, and flying."

"and why is that?" oh great, Now Cobalion jumped in too, and Virizion started to get really annoyed.

"Coby! Terra! don't pressure the boy!" she yelled, but it fell on deaf ears, as Kuroshiro averted cobalion's gaze and answered in a small stutter.

"t-the Grass t-type c-c-counters the water t-type w-weaknesses, b-but the rest o-of the grass type weaknesses stay..."

"very good child." cobalion nodded with a small sigh, a touch of guilt etched on his face.

at first, Cobalion hated the child that occupied its time here and the boy knew that. but overtime, Cobalion grew to tolerate the child since he didn't really act like the other humans. none of the humans here did, and that's saying something since they're not exactly humans and not just ANY one could enter the true gate to the hall of origins. the problem however, was that the Boy's feeling of fear didn't quite leave. Cobalion tried multiple times to tell the boy that he means well, but the poor child practically vibrated on the spot, and took every chance he got to flee.

He tried to get Terrakion and Virizion to help him out, but the boy barely said anything about him to the other two. Cobalion had a slight suspicion that they were egging him on if anything. it wasn't until he got his answer from their new recruit, Keldeo, when Cobalion finally learned why the boy feared him.

"well, Uncle Coby hates humans... and i'm a human. so i was making him angry. I know he tries to fake it but he still hates me..." was what he heard.

So Kuroshiro still has it fresh in his mind that Cobalion abhorred the child. this news upset him to no end. to think that he'd set off such an impression on the child, he had no right to call himself a sword of justice. since then, he has tried to get on kuroshiro's good graces, but old habits die hard, and he tends to stick to them a lot.

"it's alright Ks. Mr. Cobalion likes you now. you know that." Keldeo reassured, joining in on the derailed conversation.

sighing, Kuroshiro turned to his "Brother" and nodded. "I know, it's just... what if I'm reminding him of his hatred?"

"I know that We've started off on a bad note before, but I don't hate you." Cobalion reasoned. "you don't have to fear me."

"...i'll try..." well that's probably going to be the most he can get to a yes from the small hybrid, so he'll take it.

"now back to where we were before _you_ two interrupted-" Virizion addressed with a stern look in her eyes. causing the other three legendaries to step back in instinctual fear. "I still have more to teach the young one. Now then Kuroshiro, shall we continue?"

"okay." Kuroshiro said with a smile.

* * *

with the type lessons out of the way, Kuroshiro had nothing else to do but play until his next lecture. So he opted to head on over to Professors Bonsai and Sakura.

"hey Mr. Bonsai. what are you doing?" the boy asks. turning around, the large man greeted kuroshiro and pointed to a roll of paper on his pocket.

"I'm building something for us, Kuroshiro. Sakura's with Lucille If you want to play with her." Bonsai said, pointing to the other room.

"okay!" the boy nodded, walking to the aforementioned chamber.

walking in, He spotted Sakura and Lucille both asleep in each other's arms.

"...oh, they're asleep..."

turning back, Kuroshiro retreated to his chamber, telling Bonsai about the two sleeping females along the way. when he entered his room, he pulled out a bundle of sheets and set it upon his bed.

unraveling the sheets, he held within his arms, an Egg that was as big as his forearms. hugging the egg tightly, kuroshiro lulled himself to sleep. a few minutes, he woke to a bright light, as well as the sound of a shell cracking, looking down, he was slightly blinded by the light that illuminated the egg. when the light dimmed, Kuroshiro looked back down to find that the egg disappeared, and In its place was a small yellow creature with pink cheeks.

"pi, pichu?" the creature squeaked, looking curiously at the boy.

"wow... a pokemon... wait here." Kuroshiro crawled over to a pile of books, and pulled one out. flipping through the pages, he found the one he was looking for.

"so you're a pichu? an electric baby pokemon. that's cool... says here that your line are the only ones that can naturally learn Volt tackle... hey Volt. that's a cool name." Kuroshiro stated, crawling back to the baby pokemon.

"do you like the name Volt?"

"Pi! Pi-Pichu!" the baby pokemon cheered.

"Volt it is!"

"Kuroshiro! it time for training!" Celebi yelled from the distance.

"Coming! you stay here Volt, i'll be right back."

"pi?"

* * *

a few minutes later, in an open field...

"Now use **Leaf blade**!" Celebi commanded

using natural energy, Kuroshiro created a leaf and infused it with more energy, extending and sharpening it into a green dagger like blade, Kuroshiro then swung with all his might, which ended up slicing the boulder he was practicing on clean in half.

" **Dragon Rage**!"

a dark blue sphere of draconic energy was formed in his palms instantly, throwing at the two boulder halves and shattering them both.

" **Psychic**!"

eyes glowing black, the boulder shards that consisted of the boulder glowed a sheen darker, before levitating towards Kuroshiro, orbiting around the boy.

"Now **Thunderbolt**!" Celebi cheered.

"Right!" Kuroshiro said, channeling electrical energy and expelling it from his hands in a beam of lightning.

"Pi-pi-pi CHUUUUU!" unexpectedly, the Pichu from before joined in on it with a T **hundershock**. however, instead of that, a powerful beam similar to Kuroshiro's erupted from the small mouse.

"where'd that Pichu come from!?" Celebi shouted.

"Volt? what're you doing here?" Kuroshiro asked, the baby.

"Pi-pi chu pi."

"he... wants to be with you?"

"what's going on here?" Jirachi and Diancie both said, entering the scene of a Pichu holding onto Kuroshiro's leg, staring at the green fairy.

"Volt's a pichu I got from an egg a pink haired lady gave me."

" a pink haired lady gave you an egg?"

"yeah. she said that it's thanks for saving her from a "Poochrr" or something like that..."

"a Poacher..."

"yeah, that man. he looked hairy."

" ..."

"..can Volt stay? please? I promise to take care of him!"

"... fine, i'll check to see If Lady Arceus agrees to it." Celebi sighed.

"Yeah!"

"PICHU!"

" there's no need. I've already known about his pichu eve since he brought in the egg." Arceus said, highly amused at how all five of them jumped in fright at her sudden appearance.

"really!? awesome! I can't wait to tell Lucy!" Kuroshiro cheered, running out the room with pichu in tow.

"hmm." Arceus hummed. _"I wonder what the future has in store for them. I can't wait for the day my Chosen one and my precious boy will meet."_

none of them realized, however, that something bad is gonna happen, and this will lead to a chain of events leading to an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **sorry about the short length.**

 **so, here's volt's stats. this'll be the basis of what I'll be using for the group's pokemon.**

 **"Volt"**

 **Lv. 1**

 **gender: Male**

 **ability: Lightning rod**

 **Moves: Volt tackle (locked)**

 **Thundershock**

 **Charge (locked)**

 **Sweet kiss**

 **stats:**

 **HP: above average**

 **attack: decent**

 **defense: decent**

 **Special attack: perfect**

 **Special Defense: perfect**

 **speed: perfect**

 **and Here's Ash's pikachu post Ultra sun/moon (next chapter)**

 **Pikachu**

 **Lv. 99**

 **gender: Male**

 **ability: lightning rod**

 **Moves (active): Thunderbolt**

 **Volt Tackle**

 **Iron Tail**

 **Quick attack**

 **Double Team**

 **Electroweb**

 **stats:**

 **HP: decent**

 **Attack: above average**

 **Defense: decent**

 **Special attack: perfect**

 **Special defense: perfect**

 **Speed: perfect**

 **Next chapter will be the betrayal. and here's the final list of betrayers: prof. Oak, Tracey, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Drew, Trip, Dawn (sorry shippers), May (sorry again), Max, and Gary**

 **sorry once again, and see everyone next chapter.**

 **TBC.**


	3. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 3: part 1

**Pokemon Charm and Curse, the First chapter!**

 **Finally the start of the story! this is where the betrayal takes place, so this is a MAJOR time skip. Ash and Kuroshiro will be 15 (with their birthday on the day of the betrayal), and Lucille will be 15.**

 **Thanks to temporal king, i plan on adding the aftermath as detailed and as satisfyingly good as possible, but that'll take a good chunks of chapters with the journey thing so Please be patient, also, I forgot to add him to the people who helped me, so sorry about that. P.S. I would like to talk to him, but he's a guest account so I can't Pm him at all. pm me if you can, or find a way for us to talk please.**

 **also, keep note about the drawings and stuff in the last chapter, as well as the behavior of Ash and Kuroshiro. this is rated M for a reason. (that reason being blood, swearing, potential character death, and Sexual themes/suggestion)**

 **just for addition's sake, let me rant a tiny bit.**

 **Ash and Kuroshiro, in this fic, will know things most don't know, ranging from their pokemon knowing more than four moves, to actually fighting alongside them and so on. mostly every other person in the world will not know/do this however. I made it pretty clear in the first prologue that the team will be Op, and I'm going full ham with that.**

 **thanks for the Ramble, now let's begin!**

* * *

(10 years later... Pallet town...)

 ***Knock Knock***

"Delia? Delia are you home?"

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Delia?!"

"I'm coming! just wait a moment!" Delia finally answered, putting down the freshly baked cake from the oven. opening the door, she was greeted to the sight of Professor Oak with a stern look on his face.

"hello Samuel. are you here for the birthday party? If so, then I could use some help."

"actually Delia, I came to-" Oak tried to start, but was cut off by a Mr. Mime poking his back, a few dozen wrapped boxes floating behind it.

"Oh Mimey. thanks again for getting the presents. Oh where are my manners? come on in!"

"Delia I have something to-"

"it's so nice to have a reunion like this, right Samuel?"

"well yes, but-"

"I've gone though and invited all of Ash's friends, it was a bit of a hassle, but I've managed to get most of them to accept."

"Delia-"

"there's so much to do while Ash is out reuniting with some of his pokemon. it's about time that boy fufilled his promise to his Pidgeot."

"About Ash... I think-"

"I wonder what kind of life would we have had if Ash wasn't... well Ash."

"Delia!"

"why am i rambling on for? I can multitask." Delia then started to prepared more food.

"DELIA!"

"hmm? is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"finally... Delia... how do i say this... well, may i ask you a question or two?"

"sure."

"don't you think it's a bit... too much... for Ash to be going on these adventures?" Oak started. "think about it, he's faced multiple crime syndicates, at least encountered multiple legendaries and survived, and all of that was for naught since he couldn't win a single league, yet he seems to bounce back and ready to try again. Don't you feel a bit afraid for him?"

"of course I do Samuel."Delia answered. "it's just, Ash has had this... spark of determination that keeps him going." she added, putting a prepared roast into the oven. "It always bring tears to my eyes to see my boy come and go, but he's growing up Samuel. soon he won't need me anymore, so I'm going to enjoy his company while it lasts."

"Delia seriously. this is the exact type of behavior that could get these kids killed."

"by what? pokemon from bad trainers? Ash has more than enough pokemon to protect him should that be the case. and his track record alone should be enough to intimidate them."

"These journeys are messing with the boy! he's never one a league, he either leaves his best pokemon here or releases them, He can't even cook and take directions! he is unfit to be a professional trainer!"

this stops Delia in her tracks. slowly, she turns from the half chopped vegetables, knife still in hand, and lightly glared at the old man.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear that. What what that about Ashy not being a great trainer?" she asked, a slight bit of malice leaked from her tone.

"you don't scare me Delia. and your not the one with the hearing aid here."

"I'll have you know that Ash has done feats that not even the champions could do!"

"like what!?"

"he's encountered nearly every legendary Pokemon in the regions."

"and nearly died from most of them."

" but he didn't! he took down each crime syndicate in each region."

"then why Is Team Rocket still at large? hmm?"

"even with Giovanni gone, they're still trying to stay active, I know, but they'll die out sooner or later. He cares for his Pokemon like they're his own family! Samuel not a lot of trainers do that."

"and that's why he hasn't won a league; he coddles them instead of training them, and if they're like his family, then where does that leave you?"

"well prime mother obvio-that's not the point! Don't try to psych me out of my own argument!"

 ***snap***

with a snap from his fingers, Delia and Mr. Mime were lifted up into the air in a sheen of dark energy. floating atop Oak's head, Delia could see that he had his Hypno called out behind him.

"what the- RELEASE US THIS INSTANT!"

"this arguement is getting us nowhere. and I'm getting too old for this..."

"Samue-ACK CCKAH!" Delia screamed, but an invisible force was pressured around her neck slightly, making her choke halfway.

"I can't have a wild card Like Ash be the pride of Pallet town. it'll cause a major problem with my record, and i won't let some half witted twit take away my title. but I like you Delia. you were one of my best friends back in the day." Oak said, snapping his fingers as the invisible choke hold disappeared, leaving Delia gasping for air whilst still floating. "So i'll be nice and try this again."

"S-sam...uel... why?" she asked, feeling violated as she took in one last gulp of air.

"Now I'll ask the second question... do you remember Leaf Clementine?" after a brief moment of silence, Delia nodded.

"yeah, she was the cute neighbor that was around Ash's age. something happened and she had to move away." Delia said. "the poor girl couldn't even look at a Psychic type without screaming and crying for mercy. what's your point?"

"that was Me." Delia and Mr. Mime looked on in growing surprise.

"WHAT!?"

"the girl had a knack for being smart and a smart-mouth, so I taught her some respect. with Hypno's help of course."

"W-what did you d-do to her?"

"well, nothing much. I left that up to my Hypno here." said yellow Pokemon snickered in a sinister manner.

"MIME!? MIM MIME!" Mr. Mime roared in rage and disgust at the yellow dream eater.

"Samuel! You can't! you shouldn't!"

"I can, I have before, and I will again if I have to! now here's what's going to happen."

 ***snap***

both Delia and Mr. Mime fell onto the floor, struggling to get up.

"I will send his Pokemon to those who are on my side of this little argument. then he is to be terminated from being a trainer. you are going to tell him to give up."

"W-what?!"

"you heard me. he's unfit to be a trainer, so i'll deduct his licence when he get's here. he'll still keep that yellow rodent though. that'll be one less thing to worry about."

"B-but wh-"

"the answer is NO. you're not allowed to tell him any of this. Is that clear?"

"..."

"IS. THAT. CLEA- huh?" his phone suddenly rang in his pocket. pulling out the device, Oak was bombarded by messages from Gary. most of them were saying that there were lots of trainers wanting starters, and one or two of them was a reminder that he was needed at lavender city for a Pokemon predicament.

"UGH! you heard me Delia. make the boy quit, or I'll do it myself!" storming out the room, Delia and Mr. Mime was left alone to silently weep at the transactions transpired.

"oh Mimey, what're we going to do?"

"Mime?"

"we can't let him take my ashy away... not like this..." Delia sobbed, a sudden surge of desperation prompted her to take action. reaching for a phone, she went to her room, where she then pulled out a box from under her bed. opening the box was 3 pokeballs, a few badges, a bracelet, and a small note. pulling out the note, she opened it to reveal the contents within:

 _just in case, tell them I gave it to you._

 _314-XXX-XXXX_

 _-Crimson Arcane-Ketchum_

 _my love_

dialing the number on the phone, and looking around anxiously. Delia waited in growing desperation and the phone rang once... twice...thrice...

 _~who the hell are you and why do you have this number.~_ the voice of Charles Goodshow, anger and suspicion etched into his voice, echoed over the phone.

"yes, hello? I am Delia Ketchum, wife of Crimson Arcane and mother of Ashton Ketchum from pallet town." Delia spoke, desperate worry carried all the way.

 _~Delia... OH, you're Ash's mother? that's fantastic news. that boy's the epitome of a perfect trainer. never gives up that one.~_

"Please you must help me..."

 _~pardon? help with what?~_

"My boy! they're trying to take away my Boy!"

 _~...calm down miss. calm down... now explain everything.~_

* * *

on the other end of the line a few minutes later...

all of the current champions from the seven regions and the orange Islands, as well as a few Professors were assembled at a round table, confusion filled their minds at the sudden meeting. **(i'll list them out for you guys:(Azure/Blue, Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha, a semi nervous Gladion, Drake, and all the professors Sans Samuel Oak)**

 ***SLAM!***

the Door in front of them bursts wide open, revealing a Livid Charles Goodshow and Samson Oak, equally miffed.

"The nerve of that insufferable, two faced, Sorry excuse for a-" Charles roared.

"ahem... Mr. Goodshow?"

"What!?" the other Oak pointed to the assembled leaders of the regions.

"oh right..." straightening himself, Charles moved to the front of the room. with a deep breath he started the meeting.

"Now then, I assume that you all have other things to do, But this meeting is well worth your time." he started, trying to keep his rage in check. "first thing's first, Is anyone familiar with the boy named Ash Ketchum?" this got some positive answers from the group in front of him.

"Oh, Crim's kid? yeah I heard of him." Azure started.

"who doesn't know the pride of Pallet town?" Lance stated, several professors nodding.

"that Ketchum boy was astounding! his determination was inspiring to all of us." Alder exclaimed.

"I don't know much about him, but from the sound of it, Ash is highly favored around here..." Gladion, the only teen champion, finished, Kukui nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. he's the perfect example of a great trainer. never giving up, treats his Pokemon with care, and still pulls through even when the odds are against him." Goodshow continued. "however, I have some grave news; that might change for the worst."

"what do you mean?" Diantha asked. everyone gained a sullen jolt of dread following that statement.

"I have just got off the phone with his Mother a few minutes ago, and what she told me was devastating..."

"what is it? and what does it have to do with Ash?" Steven added.

"...professor Samuel Oak plans on making him quit. one way or another."

if it were anything else, and another person, then they would've shrugged at that remark, but this isn't something else, and Ash was the target this time.

"what?" Gladion, still new to this champion thing, didn't quite grasp the situation fully.

"from what she said, Oak almost killed her just to listen to his plot. nearly choked her to death."

"he then confessed to the traumatized incident with Leaf Clementine." Samson added. Azure and Steven slammed the table, sudden Rage filling them.

"he WHAT!?" Azure screamed.

"SAMUEL!? he was the one who-" Steven shouted, pausing as if he finally realized something. "... his Hypno."

"...what?" Cynthia deadpanned at the side remark.

"it all makes sense now... her fear of psychic types... her breaking down... the symptoms! his Hypno was the one who RAPED HER!" this got everyone reacting.

"WHAT!?"

"RAPE!?"

"what are you on about Stone!?"

"when we found her, she was too traumatized to even look at a psychic type. it took a month, but I finally got the answer out of her... she... she described everything, and it only equated to Rape!" Steven growled. "that's why she was scared of psychic types, she thought they were rapists!"

"as absurd as that sounds... he's not wrong." Professor Fennel said, redirecting the group's attention.

"we managed to cure most of her PTSD, now she tolerates most Psychic types. she even has a cute Espeon... but we weren't able to fix one line..." professor Juniper continued.

"her fear of psychic types has been reduced to a fear of... Hypno. if anything they seem to trigger her even more now."

"with that evidence, Steven's claim is backed up even more now."

"what I want to know is..." Lance started. "how the hell was she able to call you personally? how do we know that the person who called wasn't a fake!?"

"I know desperation when I hear it. that was no mistake. she said that her husband was Crimson Arcane, and that he gave her the number." Goodshow replied, most of the leaders were skeptical about it... all except for Azure.

"it's true. that _is_ something Crim would do, plus I know Delia and Crim more than you all. I know he gave her that for emergencies."

"well then, that's all the proof I need, Azure has been with Crimson ever since they were kids. his claim is as true as we can get." Samson Oak stated after a brief silence.

"back to the matter at hand." Charles continued, getting the attention back. "Samuel threatened to cripple the boy as well as take away both his Pokemon and his trainer licence."

"NO!"

"why would he do that?!"

"the hell is he on!?"

"please tell me this is a joke... is it?"

"fortunately, the Gym leader of lavender town had delayed his plan by requesting him, giving us a bit of time."

"I just noticed." Azure started. "we don't have much evidence on the old fart-No offense Samson."

"it's alright, Samuel always was the envious type."

"even if what Delia said is true, we don't have much to fully confirm it."

"so what are you trying to say!?" Alder howled, ready to flip the table. "This is the pride of pallet town he's targeting, you just want him to cripple him successfully!?"

"all I'm saying is that we need to keep tabs on him. we can still punish him, but keep it on the low profile until we get ALL of the goods. otherwise, he'll just clear himself with a false alibi."

"Azure is right." Charles continued. "which is why he'll be suspended and kept on watch until we investigate further. Any objections?" silence was his answer.

"if I may, I have a suggestion..." a new voice answered through the silence, startling everyone else in the room. stepping out of the shadows, seemingly out of nowhere, a familiar figure rose, causing most, if not all, of the people present gasp in awe. all except for Charles.

"very well then, what would you suggest... Lady Arceus?"

* * *

walking back and forth inside the house, waiting for something to clear her mind of the recent events, Delia wondered if Charles would even call back as he said he would. anxious and still hyped up from desperation, she tried to pass the time by finishing up the food and decorations for the party, but with Oak's proclamation, She didn't have the vigorous glee from earlier.

Suddenly, the phone near her rang loudly, it didn't even finish its first ring before she answered immediately.

"What happened? is something wrong? what i-" Delia began, before getting cut off.

 _~It's alright, Mrs. Ketchum, we're fully on board with this.~_ Charles answered, getting a sigh of relief from the mother. _~but... there are somethings we need to discuss.~_

"Oh yes, Anything to keep my Ashy safe!"

 _~Now then, what you said currently checks out with the rest of us. even Samson agreed to your claims, but there's a slight problem... we can't ONLY use this evidence.~_

"w-what?" Delia gasped.

 _~No No, what I mean is we need more proof of Oak's treachery in order for us to make sure he stays punished. My associate says that you have a psychic type with you, yes?~_

"yes, Mimey's with me..."

 _~perfect! that will make things easier. if your "Mimey" witnessed the event, and any more future events from oak, then we can have him show us what happened. that will clear out any doubt with the authorities.~_

"oh thank Arceus. i thought you were-" she stated before some mumbling could be heard from the background.

 _~what?...delayed!?...oh dear... alright, I'll tell her.~_

"tell me what? what happened?"

 _~ehem... due to some unfortunate problems at the police department, they will be delayed for a few hours.~_

"WHAT!?, b-but my baby boy's coming back in an hour! it will be too late by then!"

 _~Calm yourself, Mrs. Ketchum... we've got it covered. I've already suspended Oak's access to the trainer records. he won't do anything to Ash himself... his Pokemon, though, are a different story.~_

"his Pokemon? from the ranch!?" she gasped in realization.

 _~we're still trying to get them all allocated to a different professor, but until then, they're just as vulnerable.~_

"...do you know where Samuel is at now?"

 _~we've just received word that he made it to Lavender town just now.~_

"good. I'll call you back. I have some _errands_ to do."

 _~good luck, and if you can, put Ash on the phone when you have the chance.~_

"will do. thank you."

* * *

a few minutes later, Delia was at the Forsaken professor's lab/ranch, a bookbag in hand. not bothering to be subtle at all, she slammed the door open, walked straight to the storage, and gathered every single Pokeball, item, and gadget related to Ash. this included his Rotomdex, a few full restores, all the pokeballs he's collected, several books and manuals, an EXP share, and two unknown devices she never seen before. marching down to the ranch after making it look like it was never ransacked, she headed straight to the nearest Pokemon she could find, which just so happened to be Bulbasaur.

"Bul?" he said in wonder. kneeling down, Delia rubbed bulbasaur's head before asking.

"Bulbasaur, I need to speak to all of ash's Pokemon. it's important. can you please call them out?"

"Bulba! Bul Saur!" using several vines, he grabbed something from behind a bush and dragged it back to him. the thing happened to be Gible, now woken up by the vines entangling him.

"Gi!?" it screamed.

"Bul Bulba!" Bulbasaur told the baby shark. after a slight nod and Bulbasaur placing Gible down, Gible inhaled deeply and shot out a golden flare like sphere into the sky.

a few minutes later, all of Ash's Pokemon at the ranch gathered at the field where Delia, Gible, and Bulbasaur were at. **(for those who forgot, here's the list: Kingler, Muk, TaurosX30, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Straptor, Infernape, Torterra, Gliscor, Buizel, unfezant, Scraggy, Oshawott, snivy, pignite, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Krookodile, Boldore, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern, and Goodra.)**

"thank you all for coming. we don't have much time." Delia started, then proceeded to tell all of them the events that lead up to this meeting. needless to say, everyone was mad, and that's a severe understatement.

"Now I know that you're all Angry, but that's why I'm here right now. I need you all to return to your Pokeballs. that way Samu...Oak won't be able to get to you."

"Grrr." Krookodile snarled in suspicion.

"I don't want him to hurt my baby boy in any way, and he treats you all like family." Delia answered. "Losing you all would be the same as losing me. I don't want him to lose anybody." this seemed to guarantee their full consent, as some nodded before returning to their respective pokeballs. Bulbasaur, Infernape, Hawlucha and Snivy stayed out until most of them are in. seeing that the following Pokemon were still out, Delia started to place the pokeballs inside the bag, the orbs shrinking to fit inside as they were stashed.

"I know why you lot stayed out. it's so that I don't try anything with your friends isn't it?" she asked the four. she sighed when the all nodded with an affirmative growl. "don't worry, you all can come with me to be sure if you like. I need to hide this in case Samuel comes back." Turning around, Delia was thrown into the air by a familiar psychic type.

"HYPNO!?" she screamed, clutching the bag tightly.

"HYYP!" the yellow thing howled before conjuring up a **shadow ball,** that was until it was attacked...

By four different moves.

Simultaneously.

Bulbasur's **Solarbeam** , Infernape's **Flamethrower** , Snivy's **Leaf Storm** , and Hawlucha's **Hi-Jump Kick** all connected to the unsuspecting Hypno in an explosion of dust. seconds later, the Pokemon was knocked out when the dust settled, freeing Delia from the psychic's **psychic**.

"this is bad. If Hypno wakes up, then He'll take everyone away. i need to hide them and fast!" she exclaimed, running back towards the house, the four Pokemon following behind the abandoned yellow turd.

* * *

"well THAT was a fun adventure!" Ash said, stretching as he exited the town he was in, several beings following behind him. the first two, the most prominent ones, were Pikachu and the reunited Pidgeot, with pikachu on his shoulders, and Pidgeot walking **(yes, walking, not flying)** beside her trainer.

the next notable people were two girls, one with blonde hair and a white attire, and the other with brownish gold hair and a black/red attire. they were Lillie and Serena respectively.

the last of the group was the rocky themed Gym leader of the town, Brock.

"I can't believe you went to collect most of your released Pokemon before going home. your mother must be worried sick."

"Nah, it was worth it. besides, I had promises to keep, and I didn't want to make them wait any longer." Ash answered, glancing at the several pokeballs in his side pouch.

"Pid-Pidge!"

"yeah, i said i was sorry girl."

"Pidgeot!"

"and i'll apologize again if i have to."

"I still can't believe you can communicate with them..." Lillie stated, looking on at the rather odd spectacle before her.

"I've learned not to question him. he can do things that not even veteran trainers can do." Brock deadpanned.

"well, now that we've got mostly everyone, let's get home with everyone." Ash said. "See you Brock!"

"Don't worry Ash, I'm almost done with work here, then I'll meet you at your place!" Brock said, the gym leader staying behind as the rest of the group continues forward.

* * *

arriving at the house, Ash, Serena and Lillie headed towards the front entrance, where they were immediately greeted by a group of people. curiously, they were separated into two groups, and both groups seemed to had stopped what was probably an argument.

the first group, led by Delia, consisted of Clemont, Bonnie, Paul, Zoey, Alain, Barry, Stephan, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Mairin.

the second group, led by pro. Oak, consisted of Tracey, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Drew, Trip, May, Max, Burgundy, Georgia, Dawn, and Gary.

"ASH!?" Delia yelped in surprise.

"Mom? what's going on?" Ash started.

* * *

 **END... of part 1**

 **Your really think that I'll cock block you all for this!? NO, well... maybe.**

 **Here's what Really Happened, I'm kinda in a block on how to execute this, anyone willing to suggest how to do this right, Pm or review it to me, thanks.**

 **that being said, this is definitely part 1 of the betrayal, part 2 is where the action will take place, but as stated before, I don't know how to go about this. here's hoping that i can make something work.**

 **Also, Stay tuned for a future prompt called IDEAcember. more on that later.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 3: part 2

**Charm and Curse!**

 **THE BETRAYAL!**

 **…part 2**

 **Shotgun through it again. Let's go!**

* * *

"ASH!" Delia screamed in surprise.

"Mom? what's going on?" he asked again.

"well look who it is; the very man of our discussion!" Samuel Oak exclaimed. "Come join us, Birthday boy!"

confusion etched on his features, Ash stepped closer to the two groups. before he could say anything, Ash and Pikachu were snagged over to Delia's group, said mother clutching her son close.

"Ashy, whatever you do, stay away from _him_." she hissed. venom leaking from her voice.

"Wha- Mom? what's happening?"

"Come now, Ash, Delia's just being a bit... stubborn... to put it lightly." Oak chuckled darkly. "why don't you come over here and-"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Wha- MOM?!"

"Ash, Listen. It's not safe here!" Paul warned.

"He's right Ketchum! they're bad people!" Alain agreed.

"What? why are you-"

"Ash." Misty interrupted. "Forget about those losers. just come over here and we could-"

"THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, YOU BITCH!?" Barry shouted, angering her.

"BITCH!? HOW DARE YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" Oak screamed, stopping the two from bickering. "Now Ash. you needn't worry about this little dispute..."

"My son has every bit to worry about this...about you Samuel!"

"wha- Mom!? what do you mean!"

"He's trying to end your dream sweetheart!" she desperately shouts, "He want's you gone because you're better than he could ever be!"

"Huh!?"

"That's right Ketchum! that man's just petty because you've done stuff he couldn't even dream of doing."

"...what?" too shocked at this outrageous claim, he slowly turned to Oak and his group. "What are they talking about!? why do you want me gone?"

"poor, poor, Delia. You had one job..." Samuel sighed, taking out a pokeball and revealing his Dragonite. "I've worked so hard for this, and you had to ruin everything."

"P-Professor... what are you doing?" Ash stuttered, "what's with your Dragonite?"

"35 years I've been working. 35 painstaking and intense years of struggling and hard work, gaining every bit of respect and recognition as the number one man in Kanto, and for WHAT!? a child... a **GODDAMN 10 YEAR OLD CHILD** achieved everything I did and more in the span of one year! it's beyond infuriating... it's unacceptable!" He roared.

"Professor... I didn't mean to-"

" **SILENCE!** I do not need your pity, I want your Cooperation." He shouts, further frightening the boy. exhaling and calming down a bit, Samuel sighed. "Now then, because your mother won't listen, i'll flat out say it to you; Give up this stupid dream of yours."

shock wouldn't even compare to what feeling Ash had right now... he swore he was going insane or something... there was no way he heard that right... no possible way that Professor Oak hated him... after every loving moment he had with him, his adventures, his bonds with the old man... everything was cracked, ready to shatter into millions of shards at that one sentence. clenching his fists in a mixture of fear, anger, and astonishment, Ash looked back to Delia, then back to Oak, tears welling up to his eyes.

"WHAT!?" he finally shouts. "Give up my dream! why would you say that!?"

"Yeah!" Barry shouts, "and what if he says no, Old man!?"

"Then we'll persuade him." Misty hissed, pulling out a pokeball herself.

"I don't believe this! You're jealous that Ash one upped you!" Zoey yelled back, pulling out one of hers. "Dawn! Please tell me you're joking with this!"

"I'm afraid not, Zoey, Because of him, My whole career was put on hold, and maybe even shot down!" Dawn growled.

"I'm With Dawn!" May agreed. "We're only famous because we have connections to Ash. Ash this, Ash that, We worked so hard and we're only known as Ash's Sidekicks!"

"Yeah, and He's never even won anything! Not a single league!" Max continued.

"That's not true, I've won the battle frontier and the Orange Islands Challenge!"

"We all know those weak as heck kiddie shows don't count!"

"I concur, The only reason he's gotten this far is because of the pokemon he has." Cilan added. "Such flavorful Pokemon are wasted on a terrible cook like yourself. They should be used by more worthy chefs."

"how could you people say that!?" Clemont shouts. "he's done nothing to you!"

"Haven't you idiots noticed that he's a walking trouble magnet?" Gary counters. "if it's not team rocket or whatever criminal group in the region, then it's something even more crazy, like a legendary in a blood rage!"

"I thought you were his friends!" Bonnie shouts back.

"Ash! Say something dammit! they're talking shit about you, and you're just gonna take that!?" Paul continued.

"no...nonono... it can't be true... we've been through so much...why are you doing this..."

"My offer still stands Ash, resign or else." Samuel said, a smug grin on his face.

"..."

"well? what will it be?"

"...no."

"What."

"I... said... NO!" Ash roared suddenly, startling the traitors. "I've done so much for you guys, and this is what I get as thanks? I've helped you all, neglecting what I should've used for training and bonding! I won't give up all my hard work because of something like this!"

"...then so be it." before the other group had a chance to pull out their pokemon, a veil of psychic power enveloped everyone except Ash and Delia, and threw them back to the forest. HARD. pained screams and tiny snaps of bones echoed trough the forest as the flung group takes various injuries from the forceful toss. "You lot take care of those trainers. I'll handle these wretches."

"You're not going anywhere near by Baby!" Delia hissed.

"Dragonite, Fire punch." The giant dragon nodded as its fist engulfed in flames, waddling towards Delia first.

"Mom NO!" Ash yelled. "Lycanroc Accelrock! Decidueye Spirit Shackle!" he continued, throwing out two pokeballs, revealing a rock wolf and a grass owl respectively. blasting forwards with their moves, they successfully intercepted the dragon.

"Tch!"

"PIKACHU, THUND-AAAGH!" Ash ordered, but was interrupted by a Fire punch to the stomach by none other that Oak's Hypno, who was snickering. lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him, Ash ignored the minor burning pain as he sees Pikachu unleashing a gigantic stream of lightning, not only one-shot the Dragonite in front of him, but actually drawing blood from the electrified betrayer. but that was short lived as he gasped at the horrid sight before him.

"Hypno, stop this rat!" enveloped in the same psychic power from before, Pikachu was helpless as the Professor opened his coat, revealing a metal bat at his side, and struck it hard in the face, knocking the yellow mouse out in right front of Ash. "No!" he wheezed. crawling desperately to his starter.

"Take a good look, Ash, this is what happens when you don't obey!" Oak growled. "You precious rat is down, and your friends are taken down as well. see for yourself." he points to the opening behind the boy, successfully turning, his fear and dread skyrocketed at the events unfolding.

several of the trainers and pokemon were heavily bruised and bleeding with some of their pokemon passing out right in front of them as the betrayers mercilessly beat them with their own pokemon. the traitors cackled maniacally as they stomped and punched some of the few who managed to stay upright.

"And that's only the beginning, if you survive and try anything, then they'll be the first ones on my list."

"Mimey, Psychic NOW!" Delia screamed. Mr. Mine succeeding in capturing the psychic pokemon behind the professor, which turned out to deal a bit of damage, and flung him to the ground several times, knocking the yellow thing out again.

"now-" before she got out her second command, Oak, swung the bat at her Arm, breaking it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Mimi-" Before he could retaliate, Oak threw the bat straight at its face, knocking the mime out as well.

"Mom! NO!" Ash shouts.

"This could've been simpler, Ash, if you'd just cooperated." Oak said, taking up the bat again, he dvanced towards the downed trainer and swung downwards, a hearty crunch sounded off as metal hit Ash's arm. "But you had to be stubborn..." dropping the bat and pulling out another pokeball, he summoned a rather big gyrados, scaring the remaining two. "I could incinerate you lot, but I'm not that kind of man, so I'll settle on this. Gyrados, Hyperbeam at the house." he ordered, the blue serpent fired a giant orange laser at the top floor of the building, destroying everything inside.

"My house! that had Crimson's-"

"Enough!" he said, kicking Delia in the ribs. "Now i'll be nice and give you a second chance. when you heal up, leave. and NEVER return. when I get back to my lab, You'll officially be branded as an ex-trainer. oh, and this-" he gestured to the flaming house, "was because of a gas leak, understand?"

scowling at the old man, she spat at the man. "Go to hell, Samuel."

"I Sai-" before he continued, the sounds of sirens flooded his ears. "Damn... already... fine, remember this boy. and if you don't. your friends are the first to go." he said, returning Dragonite and Hypno. "oh, and thanks for the Pokemon."

* * *

"Shit we were too late!" Steven shouted, arriving at the destroyed house. Lance, Azure, Goodshow, and an Officer Jenny was with him.

"... help..." Delia moaned lowly, alerting the group, looking around, the group of authorities found Delia, Ash, Mr. Mime and Pikachu all huddled in one spot, with Delia, clutching a bookbag and box in hand. burn marks and a small pool of blood visibly seen.

"Samuel did this!?" Goodshow growled, his fists clenched in rage.

"Help us... and them..." she said, pointing to the unconscious groups ahead of the four, all knocked out with their own bruises. "they tried to help, but we were caught off guard."

"GET A DAMN AMBULANCE, HURRY!" Azure shouts, chucking a pokeball and a Pidgeot flew out to the direction of pewter city.

"Don't worry, Delia! helps on the way!" he shouts. "just don't leave us! Please."

"thank...you... Az..." she whispers, finally closing her eyes.

"Delia...DELIA...DELIA!"

* * *

 **and i'm gonna call it off here.**

 **don't worry, Delia's still alive, just unconscious. and this will mark the start of the recovery/aftermath for the chapters to come.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 4

Darkness.

That was all Ash could see at the moment, everywhere he looked, there was a deep dark void.

The voices, however, were a completely different story.

The constant screams of his friends as they were beaten, singed, shocked, and broken nearly drove him insane, and the darkness didn't help at all, since he couldn't find the source.

The sounds were near deafening now, and he was nearing his breaking point as well, until the voices, the screams that tormented him, abruptly stopped entirely…

And were replaced with the sounds of crying…

Finally detecting a second person within the dark space, Ash turned to the new figure, curious as to why they were here, and why they were crying.

As he turned, he was now face to face with a woman, dressed in all white and gold, a necklace of many colored jewels adorned around her neck, and her face riddled with tears as her expression consisted that of guilt and despair.

"H-hey, miss? What's wrong?" Ash stuttered trying, and slightly failing, to reach the woman, "why are you crying?"

"..."

"Miss?"

"...you're… awake?"

Surprised at the unexpected answer, Ash slowly nodded, causing the woman to suddenly latch onto him for dear life.

"...I'm Sorry…"

"Huh!?" Ash yelped, startled by the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she whispered, weeping into his shoulder. "We weren't able to make it in time…"

"What do you mean…"

"You've done so much for us in the past… helped us in our time of need, and we weren't able to help you in yours…"

"Miss? What are you talking about?"

"Please… forgive us.. Chosen one."

This last sentence froze Ash. he hasn't heard that in a long time, and the only time he was called that was by…

"... you're a Legendary?"

Chuckling at the slight awe of the chosen one, the woman nodded. "Correct, though, you may know me by my original form better." she chuckled, glowing a golden light before her shape changed, revealing a familiar sight to the boy.

eyes widened at the sudden transformation. "A-Arceus!?"

"Indeed I am."

"B-but how!?"

"Not important. What is important is that we must beg for your forgiveness." Arceus said solemnly.

"What? about… the betrayal?" Ash choked on the last word as it left his lips.

"Yes…"

"Look, we barely even knew anything about it. It was sudden and everyone was caught off guard. Mom tried to stop it, but she got hurt too. Then there's Pikachu, my friends, and-"

"You needn't worry about them, Chosen one, they're safe." Arceus reassured. "Once you reawaken, I will pay you a visit in this form, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Re...awaken- AM I ASLEEP!?"

"Close; you're in a coma."

"Oh.."

"Sleep well, Chosen one, I'll meet you soon." with that, Arceus slowly faded away, leaving the male once more in the void…..

…

… before a bright light shone and revealed another figure.

* * *

A few minutes prior…

Kuroshiro looked on at the events transpired as the legendaries…..

"WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"

...proceeded to lose their shit.

"This is unforgivable!" Xerneas screamed.

"I'm gonna murder every last one of them!" Terrakion roared, several others backing him up on this.

"To think we even called these monsters friends!" Celebi, mew and other mythicals yelled in an uproar.

Whilst many of the legendaries were in constant disarray at the transpired events, Kuroshiro, Diancie, Volt and Keldeo were huddled at the viewing crystal as they watched the paramedics take in the wounded party.

"What're we gonna do…" Keldeo asked. "What's going to happen to Ash?"

"I-I don't know…" Diancie mumbled.

"Guys…" Kuroshiro whispered, looking around the place of chaos. Looking to his partner Volt, he formed a mental connection private to them.

 _~Volt, what're we gonna do?~_ Ks thought.

 **~hmm… don't know.~** Volt replied.

 _~what do you mean you don't know!?~_

 **~this never happened to us before, hell we've never really left this place at all!~**

 _~well everyone's flipping out about this guy._ ~

 **~I got** _ **that**_ **part. Still though, that's so sad.~**

 _~yeah, we've heard nothing but good things about him, but now he… he~_

 **~hey Ks, don't worry about it. Mom's gonna take care of the chosen one.~**

 _~...~_

 **~Ks?~**

 _~...~_

 **~dude you're scaring me…~**

 _~this will probably scare everyone else too.~_

 **~Ks what the f-~**

Cutting the yellow mouse off, Kuroshiro walked towards his room, the pikachu followed soon after

Seconds later…

"Pikapikachupi!?" Volt yelled out, muffled by the closed door of their room.

"Yes, this is crazy, but this is the only thing I can think of!" the muffled voice of Ks argued back.

"PIKA!"

"We don't have much time." Kuroshiro argued.

"Pika-pipipichuka! PICHUKA!"

"No, this is happening!" opening the door, Kuroshiro moved out, with a book and a small bag in hand, with Volt silently pleading with him to stop.

"KUROSHIRO!" Diancie and Keldeo shouted as they came up to the group.

"What? What happened!?"

"It… it's…" Keldeo stuttered, tears on the brink of falling.

"The chosen one… doesn't have much time…" Diancie finished, causing the two to break down sobbing. Both KS and Volt froze up at this.

"What!? How!?"

"The doctors… said that his wounds were too fatal.."

"How is that possible, he was beaten with a bat and was hit with a fire punch, THAT'S IT!"

"That's just it; the fire punch broke one of his ribs, puncturing one of his lungs, and the bat crushed the bone and caused internal bleeding." Diancie continued.

"... crap.."

"I know… we're… gonna tell the others, you coming?" Keldeo sighed.

Both shook their heads at the two mythicals. "Nah, I have something I need to do first."

"...okay." both mythicals nodded as they joined the chaos. Ks, looked back to Volt as they looked at each other.

"Now will you reconsider?"

"...pika."

"Good-"

"Chu! Pikapichuchupi."

"Take you with me?"

"Pika. pipichuka."

"True… alright then." taking out a picture with him, the other legendaries and the professor family, he nods at the photo before placing it back. "Good bye for now.. everyone."

And with that, both Ks and Volt disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

Back to Ash…

"W-who are you!?" said chosen one yelped, taking a good look at the newcomer. The figure appeared to be a male with light brown skin, wearing a black stared shirt under a red coat, violet pants, and glasses. The more odd features were the long ankle length tail behind him and the eyes that seemed to change color.

 _~hello.~_ the male greeted.

"um… hi, what are you doing here?"

 _~look we don't have much time. Soon you'll die.~_

"WHAT!?"

 _~but I'm here to fix it.~_

"B-But I was told that I was going to awaken by… did Arceus lie to me!?" Ash shouts, full on panicking at the notion of his death.

 _~No, Mom didn't lie to you.~_

"Mom?"

 _~we've_ _ **just**_ _found out that your body won't make it. You have broken ribs, a punctured lung, several cuts, bruises and scars, a gaping chest wound, and internal bleeding.~_

"That sounds bad."

 _~thankfully, I have a solution for it.~_

Looking around the void, then back to the male in front of him. Ash clung onto this sliver of hope that presented itself.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

"Ms. Ketchum… I'm afraid… that…" the doctor tried to say, the disheartened mother catching on to what the doctor was saying and started tearing up.

"No… no, Doctor please, tell me that it's not true…" Delia whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sor-"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

A loud explosion encompassed a few rooms down from the doctor, with nurses and the like rushing to the room.

"WHAT's going…. on…" the Doctor yelled, stopping when he rushed into the damaged room. The group of nurses and the Doctor stared in awe at the current sight. Ash, who was presumed to die a few minutes prior, standing on his own two feet, looking relatively unharmed and in perfect health… but with a few minor changes. His hair had certain streaks that turned silver, his eyes were now an intoxicating azure instead of obsidian, and the biggest change was the ankle length tail swishing behind him.

"...um, hi?" Ash said weakly.

* * *

"... um.. Boss?" the lavender haired male asked, breaking a presumed silence from the six inhabitants of the room. "Is there something you need us for?"

"...Tell me, Jessie, James… Meowth." the sinister suited man started, silencing the trio from any more comments. "Why do I continue to give you three chances?"  
"Um… I'm afraid we don't understand what you mean, sir." Jessie replied, flinching as the portly man slammed his hands on the desk.

"I ask you of one thing; to do your jobs, and what do I find, you spend all your time on a 10 year old with a yellow rat!"

"W-well, to be fair sir, the boy's about 15-16 now, and his pokemon are exceptionally stro-"

"I don't want to hear it! I've had it with you three failures!" snapping his fingers, a set of goons came in with a cart with a bag full of pokeballs.

"B-but boss!"

"BUT NOTHING!" Giovanni shouts, silencing the three. "Take your worthless excuses of pokemon and get out of my sight! You're fired!"

"But-"

"OUT!" frightened by the sudden rage of their now former boss, Jessie grabbed the bag of balls as the three scrambled out the door.

Looking at the fleeing trio, the woman beside him shook her head as she sighed. "Is it really wise to let those three loose sir?" she asked.

"Don't worry, if they can't beat a goddamn child, then what hope would they have against me? Besides, it'd be a waste of resources to off those worthless mankeys." was his answer.

"True…"

A good distance away from the Team rocket base, Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet (he got out again) sulked in defeat at their current dilemma.

"Well that's it… game over for us."James moaned in despair.

"Where are we gonna go? What are we gonna do?" Meowth whined.

"Maybe James's family could take us in?"

"No, no… then we'll have to suffer with Jessibelle, she's practically stationed at my estate like a thirsty Mandibuzz."

"Maybe da twerp'll help us?" Meowth suggested. "I feel like we have ta apologize to him anyways."

"That's not a bad idea, Meowth." James said. "Hmm… maybe we can become trainers… or gym leaders… Oh this might open up more doors than we originally had as criminals."

"True, but we're known as team rocket members to most people!"

"WOBBA Wobbafett!" the blue punching bag pokemon shouts startling the two humans.

"Ooh." meowth nodded thoughtfully, understanding the blob.

"what? what he say?"

"I think, Wobba's got the right idea." Meowth said, huddling the group together.

The events afterwards spread around the news as the Three infamous team rocket members announced dead. Nobody mentioned the former criminals running off towards pallet town in secrecy though.

* * *

 **That should do it for now. God i hate writers block.**

 **TBC.**


End file.
